No pidamos la luna...
by alien2506
Summary: Han pasado 14 años desde que Sirius y Remus se encontraron... por fin logran verse pero hay tanto dentro de cada uno... R/R


**No pidamos la luna…  
**  
Por alien2506  
Basada en los personajes de J.K. Rowling  
Canción Entre tu vida y la Mía de Franco de Vita

Nota: Este es un fic Sirius/Remus, así que si no les gusta la parejita o el shonen ai (yaoi) será mejor que no lo lean. R/R

-:-:-:-:-:-

Remus observó el cielo nocturno, miró las estrellas que tiritaban de frío en la negrura. Su mente vagaba por lugares de su memoria que había tenido miedo de mirar. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que lo vio. Aquél día en que el mundo mágico lo etiquetó como criminal y lo envió a donde la gente no vuelve. Aquella vez lo odió como jamás su alma había albergado tanto odio. Lo odió más allá de sus sentimientos por él. Recordó lo que le gritó esa noche mientras su vieja motocicleta se dirigía a casa de los Potter.   
  
"No tardes, Sirius"  
  
Y Sirius le había sonreído dándole esa paz que solía encontrar tan sólo en sus brazos. Pero había tardado demasiado. Habían pasado casi catorce años de aquél día. Mirando las estrellas, Remus estaba seguro de odiarlo. Lo odiaba por haberlo dejado solo tantos años, lo odiaba por haberlo abandonado a su suerte, lo odiaba por haberlo mantenido a oscuras, por haberlo dejado fuera. Lo odiaba y sin embargo… Remus Lupin lloraba todas las noches por ese tonto engreído que lo había abandonado durante tantos años. No era justo… se lo repetía una y otra vez cada noche. No era justo lo que Sirius le había hecho. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts había estado solo. Un niño condenado a transformarse en lobo cada luna llena. Un niño solo por naturaleza, nadie se le acercaba… hasta que llegó él. Él no le tuvo miedo, él no notó nada extraño en sus ojos dorados, él simplemente lo empujó para quitarlo de su camino.

_Y apareciste de pronto  
  
cuando menos pensaba  
  
como caído del cielo  
  
cruzando toda frontera_

"Oh, lo siento. ¡Oye! Eres el chico que nunca habla en clase… ¿cómo era tu nombre? Mmmm…."  
  
"Lupin, Remus Lupin"  
  
"Sí, Remus Lupin. ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Ah es verdad, te tiré al suelo! Ven, déjame ayudarte."  
  
Y su sonrisa había sido tan intensa que el joven Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sirius vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y tan sólo le guiñó el ojo. Entonces ocurrió lo que no se esperaba, sus manos se tocaron, Sirius lo levantó con aquella impresionante fuerza que poseía y Remus apenas podía respirar estando tan cerca de él. Sirius se dio la media vuelta y alcanzó a sus amigos, un chico de gafas y uno poco mas bajo de estatura. Sus ojos dorados se hundieron nuevamente en el suelo y se dispuso a dar media vuelta.  
  
"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?"  
  
Aquella había sido el inicio de una bella amistad. Lástima que duró tan poco. Remus suspiró hondamente. Los años lo habían cambiado. Ya no era el pequeño niño que le temía a la noche. Del joven enamorado de las noches sin luna sólo quedaban un par de ojos dorados envejecidos a pesar de que aún era muy joven.   
  
- Sirius…  
  
La noche envolvió ese nombre en su manto y lo montó en el viento de la noche estrellándolo contra los oídos de un hombre alto y de cabello negro. El hombre alto y delgado se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó gentilmente.  
  
¡Cuánto lo odiaba! A pesar de la felicidad que le dio verlo vivo un año atrás, no podía evitar odiarlo. Remus había estado muerto en vida pensando en que él estaba muerto. Verlo vivo partió su alma en dos. Había temido todo el tiempo tener que enfrentarse a sus ojos azules, tener que enfrentarse al odio que le tenía y sin embargo al enorme amor que siempre le había profesado.  
  
Sirius lo abrazó cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el aroma que despedía el cuerpo de Remus. No podía creer que podía abrazarlo así nuevamente. Había esperando tantos años para esto y ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos quería que nadie nunca los separara de nuevo. Todos sus años en Azkaban había tratado de no pensar en Remus para que los dementores no pudieran quitárselo. Sirius sabía el odio que Remus le guardaba, era un odio demasiado complejo que nadie habría entendido excepto él. Sirius lo entendía perfectamente.  
  
- Sirius…  
  
- Dime, Remus.   
  
- No puedes quedarte, ¿verdad?  
  
- No.  
  
Lo sabía. Lo había recuperado para volver a perderlo, y sin embargo… estaba tan feliz de estar ahí. No había luna llena, el cielo brillaba con un brillo misterioso y Sirius lo abrazaba con fuerza. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Podía pedir algo mas lejano como las estrellas, podía pedir que la luna ya no se llenara nunca mas… podía pedir cualquier cosa, excepto que él se quedara a su lado. Remus suspiró, cualquier cosa era más posible de conseguir que a Sirius. Él… él entendía. Sirius era buscado por todo mundo, tenía la protección de Dumbledore, pero no podía ser muy obvia o también a Dumbledore se le catalogaría como un traidor. Remus sabía que Sirius era inocente, los acontecimientos de un año atrás se lo habían demostrado. Para el resto del mundo, Sirius Black era el asesino de los Potter, un traidor y un fugitivo peligroso de Azkaban. Para Remus, Sirius era simplemente Sirius, el hombre al que amaba y había amado durante tantos años aún creyéndolo muerto, pues en Azkaban aunque uno este vivo en realidad ha muerto.  
  
- ¿Te irás pronto?  
  
- Cuando amanezca.  
  
Sirius permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Era como si no quisiera abrirlos y darse cuenta que seguía en Azkaban y que todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces había sido un sueño que los dementores le quitarían.  
  
- Sirius… ¿por qué no puedes quedarte? Tan sólo un día mas…  
  
- Te pongo en peligro, Remsie.  
  
¿Hacía cuánto que no escuchaba ese nombre? Casi catorce años. La última vez que lo había escuchado había sido la noche anterior al asesinato de Lily y James. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche y, en especial el momento en que lo llamó así. Remus recordaba a la perfección la piel de Sirius resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas de su alcoba, recordaba sus ojos fulgurantes como zafiros atravesándolo, amándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía en el alma. Yacían en los brazos uno del otro, los labios de Sirius acababan de recorrer su cuello y sus hábiles manos acariciaban su pecho dulcemente, fue entonces cuando sus ojos azules e intensos como dos zafiros se clavaron en los suyos.  
  
"Remsie. Te amo."  
  
Minutos después Sirius dormía tranquilamente abrazando a Remus. Aún dormido parecía querer seguir protegiéndolo. Eso simplemente le fascinaba a Remus, pues de esa manera tenía la seguridad de estar también en sus sueños, tal y como el joven Black estaba en los suyos propios.

_no tiene límites, ni forma, ni color  
  
esta divina sensación que se prueba  
  
entre tu vida y la mía _

Eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora lo tenía nuevamente junto a él, tan cerca como había deseado estarlo desde que Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban. ¿Cuántas ideas se le habían ocurrido para ir hacia Sirius? Tal vez cientos, quizá miles… Incluso había ideado matar algún muggle para ser enviado a Azkaban. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para verlo aunque fuese una vez más, incluso entregarse a la devastadora presencia de los dementores simplemente por observar los despojos de su amado. Si se había resistido a hacerlo era porque sabía que si hacía algo que mereciera ir a Azkaban, simplemente lo matarían. Alegarían que Remus Lupin era un licántropo y no podía ser permitida su presencia ni siquiera en Azkaban pues todos ahí correrían peligro. Ni siquiera habría logrado ver a Sirius de lejos.  
  
- No te vayas, Sirius. Al menos déjame ir contigo.  
  
- Ya no somos adolescentes, Remus. – abrió sus ojos y atravesó con ellos a su compañero, mirándolo intensamente, con pasión y al mismo tiempo con cariño fraternal – No podemos hacer una locura así.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Quiero ir contigo, Sirius. No tienes una idea de cuánto he esperado por volverte a ver y…  
  
- Sí lo sé, Remsie. Yo también desee mucho el momento en que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Mi corazón se alegró inmensamente cuando te vi en Hogwarts. La verdad no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto.  
  
- Quiero ir contigo.  
  
- Yo soy un fugitivo, tú no.   
  
Al parecer había algo de lo que Remus sí se había olvidado: el agrio humor de Sirius Black. Siempre había detestado sus comentarios irónicos, sus palabras sarcásticas, pero sobre todos ellos, siempre había detestado esas frases dichas en el momento exacto para ahogarle un grito de dolor en la garganta. 

_Y un sentimiento profundo  
  
despierta instintos ocultos  
  
de pronto me desconozco _

Remus miró a su compañero con recelo. Él sabía perfectamente que también era un fugitivo, el no tener carteles pegados en las comisarías muggle, o que el Ministerio de Magia no lo persiguiera no lo hacía menos prófugo. Sirius sabía que su condición de licántropo también lo hacía mudarse constantemente, lo volvía rechazado, igual que Sirius. Cansado y derrotado sacudió la cabeza y se desembarazó del abrazo de su compañero. Estaba tan cansado de todo, tan fastidiado. Verlo y compartir un día con él, había resultado perfecto y maravilloso, por un día se sintió joven de nuevo, pero el día había de acabarse y los años le pesaban enormemente. A pesar de ser un hombre joven, cada año le pesaba como una decena, pero sobre todo, cada año sin Sirius.  
  
- Siempre sales con lo mismo, Sirius.   
  
- Remsie…  
  
- Deja de decirme así. – murmuró Remus dándose media vuelta hacia la cabaña donde se albergaban.  
  
¿Acaso tenía Sirius idea de cuánto lo lastimaba con sus palabras tiernas después de sus ásperos comentarios? Dejó atrás el bello paisaje y se fue a refugiar a la oscuridad de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se sentó en silencio en el borde de la cama. Aún en la oscuridad era capaz de apreciar la humildad de su morada temporal. Un escritorio que era apenas una tabla con cuatro patas y un cajón desvencijado estaba pegado a la ventana, tenía en su superficie algunos pergaminos con escritos sobre artes oscuras y un botecito de tinta. No lejos del escritorio estaba un sofá, y sobre él todo el equipaje de Sirius que consistía en apenas un par de libros, pergamino suficiente como para escribir un libro y un saco con comida. A unos pasos del sofá estaba un armario donde se guardaban sus dos o tres prendas, estaba guardada también su varita junto a varios libros de los que había usado para las clases en Hogwarts. A la izquierda del armario estaba la cama, muy grande para una persona, muy pequeña para dos. Ahí estaba sentado Remus, admirando la tristeza de la cabaña, admirando las paredes sin cuadros. Sus ojos dorados empezaron a derramar gruesas lágrimas. El dorso de su mano se apresuró a enjugarlas, a pesar de todo no debía sentirse triste. A pesar de todo tenía a Sirius con él, aunque fuera una noche.  
  
La puerta se abrió revelando la silueta de Sirius, la luz de la noche iluminó por un breve instante el rostro del ex profesor de Hogwarts. Sirius se sentó en la orilla opuesta, de espaldas a Remus. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, cobijados bajo la oscuridad de la cabaña. De repente, como por arte de magia, Remus sintió que aquella precaria vivienda adquiría la calidez propia de los lugares que solemos llamar hogar. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos dorados, mismas que no llegaron a tocar sus mejillas gracias al dorso de sus manos. Apretó los dientes para dejar de llorar y por primera vez deseó que la luna llena saliera, lo transformara en la monstruosa bestia que tanto detestaba. Deseaba esa transformación porque sólo cuando adquiría esa forma no había nada que hiriera su corazón, no había recuerdos que nublaran su vista con lágrimas, no había ningún Sirius en su mente que retorciera de dolor su alma. Sólo transformado en esa abominable bestia podía lograr lo que deseaba en ese momento: dejar de sentir.   
  
Giró su cabeza hasta lograr ver a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo, él seguía de espaldas. ¿En verdad quería dejar de sentir? Sí. Quería dejar de sentir que su corazón se destrozaba de angustia, quería dejar de sentir el dolor que los recuerdos le traían al presente, quería dejar de sentir que la tristeza volvía hacerlo su presa… pero más que nada, quería dejar de amarlo. Todo sería más fácil si dejaba de amarlo, si dejaba de sentir que esa llama vibrante en su corazón consumía todo su interior. Si dejaba de amarlo el adiós sería menos agonizante.  
  
- Sigues comportándote como cuando éramos jóvenes. – susurró Sirius sin girar su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – balbuceó Remus al verse sacado sorpresivamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Que sigues actuando como cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts. Te sigues ocultando en la oscuridad para llorar. Sigues apretando los dientes mientras piensas en algo que desearías que ocurriera. – hizo una pausa en la que Remus sintió que el corazón se salía de su pecho para ponerse en órbita alrededor del planeta - No necesito mirarte para saber que has puesto cara de asombro. Así como tampoco necesito leer tu mente para saber que en este momento me estás odiando con todo tu ser.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Odiarte…? Sirius yo…  
  
- No necesitas darme explicaciones, Remsie. Tampoco necesitas inventarte nada. Sabes que te conozco demasiado bien. – dijo agregando un tono algo sombrío a su última frase – Aún… te conozco demasiado bien… - murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
Sirius tenía razón, cómo lo odiaba en ese momento. Quería saltarle encima y caerle a golpes. Lo odiaba, siempre había odiado que lo conociera como la palma de su mano, que lo conociera tanto que le bastaba estar en la misma habitación para saber lo que el dulce lobo estaba pensando y sintiendo. Nunca había entendido cómo es que lo lograba. Cómo conseguía adivinar su pensamiento, leerlo como se lee un libro abierto de letras enormes.  
  
Deja vu.  
  
Esa misma escena ya la habían vivido. Años atrás durante el cuarto curso se había presentado una situación muy similar. La noche era oscura como jamás se había visto, la lluvia azotaba con furia todo lo que había sobre la superficie de la tierra y los relámpagos entablaban furiosas conversaciones con los truenos. Unos chicos de Slytherin habían arrojado a Remus fuera del colegio antes de que comenzara la tormenta y habían cerrado con llave la puerta principal. A esa hora de la noche las demás entradas estaban también cerradas mágicamente. Remus habría podido abrir la puerta de haber tenido su varita con él, por desgracia, la varita se le había salido de la túnica cuando los chicos lo levantaron y lo arrojaron hacia fuera. Había gritado hasta que sintió que su voz no volvería a salir jamás. La tormenta inició en ese momento, con los truenos nadie había podido escucharlo y nadie había notado aún su ausencia en los dormitorios. Había decidido esperar a que sus amigos notaran que no estaba y fueran a ayudarlo. Un rayo cayó derribando dos árboles del límite del Bosque Prohibido. El lobo dentro de Remus estaba aterrado, la tormenta dejó que las nubes vaciaran su colérico llanto provocando que el lobo tomara control de los sentidos de Remus. Su instinto le decía que se escondiera, le gritaba que debía ponerse a salvo, buscar un sitio donde la tormenta no pudiera asustarlo. Así había atravesado los campos del colegio en una frenética carrera. Allí afuera, Remus y el lobo no eran más que un cachorro aterrado por la tormenta. Corrió hasta encontrar un cobertizo donde se ocultó y en la oscuridad comenzó a llorar. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, el frío le calaba y lo peor: se encontraba totalmente solo a la mitad de la peor tormenta en años. Fue Sirius quien logró dar con él, quien entró en el cobertizo y se encontró con Remus hecho un ovillo en un rincón, llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas y murmuraba cosas que Sirius no pudo entender.  
  
"Remsie, ¿estás bien?"  
  
También había sido la primera vez que él lo había llamado así.  
  
"¿Remsie? Anda responde algo."  
  
Pero Remus, más bien el lobo, seguía paralizado de terror y todo lo que deseaba era mantener su mente alejada de la tormenta. Sirius se sentó junto a él y lo cubrió con su túnica, antes de salir en su búsqueda se había tomado la precaución de ponerse un impermeable, así que su túnica estaba prácticamente seca. Remus sintió la presencia de su amigo y se abrazó a su cintura temblando como un cachorro.  
  
"Ya, exagerado. Es sólo una tormenta."  
  
Sirius comenzó a tararear una canción mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lupin como si fuera un cachorrito al que había que darle confianza. Y de hecho dio resultado pues Remus comenzó a tranquilizarse a pesar de que la tormenta empeoraba. Al cabo de un rato, ya ni se acordaba de la tormenta. Los dos jóvenes yacían recostados uno junto al otro sobre una improvisada cama de paja que se habían logrado con lo que habían encontrado en el cobertizo.  
  
"Deberías quitarte esas ropas mojadas. Te vas a enfermar."  
  
"Buen chiste, Black. Tú sabes que no me enfermo."  
  
"Oh, es verdad. Mal pretexto, Sirius, mal pretexto."  
  
Y después le había guiñado un ojo, la reacción de Remus fue sonrojarse por completo.  
  
"¿Pretexto para qué?"  
  
"Para nada, Lupin."  
  
La situación se había tornado un poco incómoda para Remus que no estaba acostumbrado al coqueteo descarado que Sirius usaba con las chicas. Se alisó la ropa en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. No, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ese coqueteo descarado. Siempre le incomodaba cuando Sirius lo usaba en su contra a pesar de que ya tenía todo el año haciéndolo. En otras ocasiones el joven lobo no tenía oportunidad de vengarse de su amigo Black pues aún tenían que mantener en secreto la relación que habían decidido comenzar. En secreto aún para sus amigos pues no sabían cómo reaccionarían. Sin embargo, aquella vez era perfecta para una venganza así que se acurrucó junto a Sirius y le susurró al oído:  
  
"¿Seguro? Porque podrías aprovechar… aquí sólo estamos tu y yo."  
  
"¿A... aprovechar qué?"  
  
¡Bingo! Había puesto nervioso a Sirius Black, conquistador de conquistadores.  
  
"Nada, Black."  
  
"¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!"  
  
"Nada de eso, señor Black, esto es trampa."  
  
Sus labios se unieron primero tiernamente, después era un beso apasionado, delicioso, lleno de dinamita. Remus mordió el labio de Sirius iniciando una batalla por ver quién daba el beso más dulce o más apasionado. La batalla terminó con los dos chicos tirados en el suelo exhaustos y durmiendo un sueño profundo. Fue hasta muy entrada la mañana que James y Peter dieron con ellos y para entonces Remus y Sirius se habían vuelto un poco mas unidos.  
  
- Te amo, Sirius. – dijo Remus girándose hacia él y abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Remsie. – respondió Sirius correspondiendo el abrazo.  
  
- Y te odio.  
  
- Eso ya lo sabía.  
  
- ¡Qué bueno! Así no te sentirás mal si te lo repito: Te odio.  
  
- Oye, oye, el sarcasmo y la ironía son míos.   
  
- Tienes razón. – rió brevemente el licántropo.  
  
Sus miradas se interceptaron y no hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Los dos sabían lo que ambos querían expresar. Se abrazaron fuertemente y fue Sirius quién rompió el abrazo para tomar a Remus de la barbilla y depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. El ósculo fue breve, pero no necesitaba ser más extenso para expresar la gama de emociones por las que el corazón de Sirius Black estaba pasando. Remus sonrió posando una mano sobre la nuca de Sirius y empujándolo a un beso más largo, mas intenso, mas profundo. Sus manos habían ansiado terriblemente recorrer su cuerpo, observarlo después de tantos años. Más que una noche de pasión que compensara los años perdidos, lo que Remus Lupin deseaba era una noche en la que los dos se encontraran nuevamente, en la que se descubrieran como lo hicieron la primera vez, que en sus cuerpos brotara el rubor de la juventud y que poco a poco, con besos fugitivos y caricias sosegadas se deshicieran de cualquier tabú que guardaran sus almas.  


_me aclaras que soy humano  
  
de carne y hueso,  
  
y un toque mágico  
  
me hace llegar a donde nunca he llegado  
  
me hace sentir cosas que nunca he sentido_

La noche se extendió sobre la cabaña y poco a poco fue muriendo herida por la luz del día siguiente. El viento sopló fresco y jovial sobre la campiña inglesa y llevó el aroma fresco hasta la colina donde una cabaña casi destruida se mantenía en pie. El sol se asomó en la ventana con las cortinas que habían olvidado correr y su dorado rostro se ruborizó al observar la evidencia que había dejado la noche que acababa de matar. Encogió su cabeza entre dos nubes que pasaban por ahí, tristemente apenado por haber dado fin a una noche que, estaba seguro, no debía haber terminado nunca.  
  
En el piso de la cabaña se observaban dos túnicas, una negra y una gris remendada, a su lado se encontraban dos pares de zapatos que habían quedado según habían caído cuando los arrojaron, el cobertor más grueso yacía la mitad en el suelo y la otra mitad colgaba peligrosamente de la cama. Sobre la cama había dos cuerpos entrelazados, el de un hombre con cabello negro atado con una cinta y el de un hombre con cabello castaño veteado de gris. El de cabello negro, Sirius Black, abrazaba por la cintura a su amigo, su confidente y su amante protegiéndolo contra las pesadillas que provoca la oscuridad de la noche. Remus descansaba su cabeza sobre un brazo de Sirius y él también lo abrazaba por la cintura. Sirius abrió los ojos primero y dio gracias de que así fuera. No habría soportado la mirada dorada de Lupin tornándose plateada de tristeza. Lo observó un rato. Quería grabarse el rostro de su amado Remsie pues no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volverlo a ver… la última vez habían pasado trece años. Con sumo cuidado, Sirius se desembarazó del abrazo de Remus y se levantó de la cama, se vistió sin hacer ruido y se sentó a observar a su amado nuevamente. Suspiró y empacó sus cosas. Se dirigió a la puerta y notó algo que no había visto el día anterior durante su estancia. La puerta tenía una puerta para perro, para un perro bastante grande si se consideraban las medidas de la abertura. Se sonrió y giró sobre sus talones para ver a Remus.

_Entre tu vida y la mía  
  
un paso al infinito_

- Así que ya sabías que vendría a ti. – pensó.  
  
Tomó un profundo respiro y se transformó en el enorme perro negro que le servía de disfraz. Con cuidado colocó sus cosas del otro lado de la puerta y salió por la puerta que había sido diseñada para que entrara y no para que se fuera. En la seguridad del exterior Sirius volvió a su forma humana y escribió una nota en un pergamino, luego deslizó la nota bajo la puerta. Convertido en el perro negro nuevamente tomó su saco y comenzó su descenso por la colina.  
  
Cuando el sol se encontraba cerca de anunciar las diez Remus se desperezó abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con lo que más temía. Él se había ido. Quizá nunca había estado ahí, no era la primera vez que soñaba tan vívidamente con Sirius. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada más triste que jamás había poseído. Miró su ropa en el suelo y sacudió la cabeza para evitar comenzar a creer que Sirius en realidad había estado ahí. Levantó su ropa y volvió a ponérsela, no tenía ningún ánimo de ponerse una túnica limpia. Se estaba calzando los zapatos cuando vio un trozo de pergamino doblado en la entrada. Con hondo pesar recogió el pergamino del suelo y salió de la cabaña. Ahí adentro se habían guardado recuerdos muy hermosos, no había necesidad de mancharlos con uno triste. Desdobló la nota y leyó la caligrafía que reconoció inmediatamente como la de Sirius.  
  
- Tu letra sigue siendo horrible, Sirius. – murmuró al viento.  
  
Remsie:  
  
Desearía dejarte de amar para que este inminente adiós no me desgarrara el alma.   
Bien sabes que no deseaba irme, aún ahora que escribo esto a la puerta de esta   
cabaña no deseo irme. Pero no puedo quedarme, lo último que deseo es causarte   
problemas, tú ya tienes suficiente con los tuyos como para todavía ocuparte de los míos.   
  
No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Esto de ser animago no registrado da buen resultado.   
El Ministerio no se imagina que quien andan buscando es un perro negro que se pasea   
en sus narices, y los muggle… bueno, ellos JAMAS sospecharían de un perro.   
  
Discúlpame que no me haya despedido pero no te haré llorar con mi partida por   
eso me voy mientras duermes.  
  
Lo siento.

Sirius. 

Remus leyó cientos de veces la pequeña carta y después la guardó en su túnica. Volvió a sacar el pergamino y leyó nuevamente el contenido. Remus sacudió tristemente la cabeza y sacó su varita de entre sus ropas.  
  
- Cómo te odio, Sirius Black. Ni siquiera pudiste dejarme una nota con la cual pudiera quedarme. Ignis memento. – de la punta de la varita saltó una chispa que comenzó a quemar el pergamino. - Eres un tonto, Sirius…   
  
Cuando del pergamino no quedaba nada excepto cenizas Remus guardó la varita y comenzó a andar hacia la cabaña. Levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo y rogó que Sirius estuviera bien, pidió que no le pasara nada a ese tonto que tanto amaba. Sin proponérselo, las nubes lo llevaron a un pasaje de su vida que nada tenía que ver con Sirius, al menos no era uno donde Sirius hubiera estado presente… físicamente al menos.

_tu vida y la mía  
  
lugar desconocido_

"Lupin, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"  
  
"Claro, Martha."  
  
Martha había sido compañera de la banda de Merodeadores en Hogwarts y era una amiga muy querida de Remus. Los años los habían llevado por caminos separados, pero en una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con ella en el Callejón Diagon cuando hacía unas compras.  
  
"Si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿cuál sería?"  
  
Aquella pregunta había sido hecha un par de años antes de que Remus supiera la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido con los Potter y con Peter Pettegrew. El mago suspiró hondamente y meneó la cabeza con tristeza.  
  
"Si pudiera pedir un deseo, pediría que Sirius fuera inocente y que no estuviera en Azkaban."  
  
"Esos son dos deseos, tramposo ja, ja, ja."  
  
"Entonces deseo tener a Sirius a mi lado."  
  
"Remus… a pesar de todo lo sigues queriendo."  
  
"Sí, Martha. Quizá eso me hace a mi también un traidor de mis amigos."  
  
A pesar de todo lo quería, lo amaba. A pesar de todo lo había esperado todos esos años, y su deseo se había cumplido mas o menos como él había pensado. Sirius había resultado ser inocente, y por fortuna había sobrevivido a Azkaban.  
  
- Te odio, Sirius. Te odio porque me dejas con una esperanza atravesada en el corazón.  
  
Unas fuertes manos acariciando sus caderas y atrapando su cintura lo sacaron de su trance. Estaba listo para sacar la carita cuando unos labios por demás hábiles atacaron su cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo. Remus reconoció aquellos labios, se giró sin desembarazarse del abrazo y fundió sus labios con aquellos que lo habían asaltado. Cuando el beso se rompió, Remus tenía la mirada clavada en los azules ojos de Sirius, todo el cielo con sus nubes se veía reflejado en ellos.

_tu vida y la mía, tu vida y la mía _

- Volviste. – le sonrió el lobo.  
  
- Aún tengo muchas cosas que contarte.  
  
- ¿Te quedarás entonces?  
  
- Una noche más.  
  
- Está bien, una noche más.  
  
Entraron a la cabaña tomados de la mano, felices de estar juntos, con un velo de tristeza cubriéndoles el alma pero al fin y al cabo juntos, y quizá… tan sólo quizá, esa noche duraría para siempre. O tal vez la siguiente.

_Entre tu vida y la mía_

  
**Fin**

  
  
**Nota de la Autora:** Esta es la primer historia de dos que pienso hacer que espero estén relacionadas entre sí de alguna manera mas profunda que solamente los títulos. Je. La idea es que los títulos formen una frase, y espero que las historias formen una emoción conjunta. Pero eso lo sabremos hasta que escriba la otra historia :P  
  
  
**Agradecimientos:   
**  
Quiero agradecer a Patty porque sin ella este fic no sería una realidad. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿y qué hizo Patty para contribuir a esta historia? Pues ella me pasó un fic precioso de Remus y Sirius. Gracias a esa historia no puedo pensar en ellos dos como seres separados que no sienten nada uno por el otro excepto amistad. No puedo. Gracias a Patty me gustó la pareja que hacen estos dos.   
  
También quiero agradecer a la admirable Sra. Rowling por crear a estos dos personajes, sin ellos mi fanatismo creciente por Harry Potter no se habría dado y yo no habría cubierto el logo de Compaq de mi laptop con una calcomanía del escudo de Hogwarts ^.^;; Ahora es una laptop mágica.  
  
También agradezco a Franco de Vita por escribir canciones tan bonitas que inspiran historias como esta. (Perdón por cambiar la letra, pero es que sonaba raro que estuviera la canción dirigida a una mujer siendo este un fic shonen ai ^^; )  
  
Y por último quiero agradecerle a una jovencita (tú sabes quien eres) su apoyo incondicional en todo lo que hago.  



End file.
